customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
CR - Sasuke 13
CR - Sasuke 13 is the Eleventh Tournament after Daniel Arnold's Total Victory, the Seventh Tournament after Al Masson's Total Victory, the Fifth Tournament after Markstickluke's Total Victory, and the Second Tournament after Markstickluke's Second Total Victory. Last Tournament we had a couple of people returning who haven't competed in a while. Such as Hashimoto Koji '''and Ron Schmidt', both who haven't competed since CR-Sasuke 2. The 4 Long Returnees couldn't clear though, all in all we had 9 Clears. Including Veteran '''Drew Knapp' for his first time since CR-Sasuke 4. The All/Rising Stars took up 5 Spots. Brian Krestch for his first time since CR-Sasuke 6, Hatakeda Yoshiaki, Daniel Arnold, and Kane Kosugi '''for their 3rd time in a row. And Markstickluke extending his to 4. We also had newcomers '''Brett Sims and Yoshinari Masae clear the First Stage, and Regular Ben Antoine to. In the Second Stage, the New Obstacles and Reduced Time Limit seemed to have caused damage as two people timed out, and the only two clears were under 6 Seconds. 3 People went out on the First Obstacle the Rapid Ladder, and Surprisingly taking out Rising-Star Hatakeda Yoshiaki. Yoshinari Masae would be the only Spider Walk failure. Brian Krestch would fail the Balance Tank. Kane Kosugi '''would Time Out on the Wall Force, failing the Second Stage for his third straight time, while '''Daniel Arnold would Time Out on the final obstacle, The Great Wall, ending his Two Consecutive Second Stage clears. The Two clears would be Veteran Drew Knapp for his very first time, and Markstickluke for his 8th Time, and 4th in a row. In the Third Stage, the New Obstacles and unfamiliarity of the Third Stage, would quickly end Drew Knapp's first Third Stage Attempt, falling on the 4th Obstacle, the Nunchuko Roll. Despite a lot of the Third Stage Obstacles being redesigned, Markstickluke would beat them all, and finish the Third Stage for a 7th Time, and 4th In a row. In the Final Stage, the new starting Obstacle, the Firestarter Ladder, would end Markstickluke's Final Stage Run, as he went too fast, and fell off. This is Markstickluke's 5th time going The Furthest, and 3rd time in a row. First Stage Obstacles (1) ① Surf's Up ② Project S.R.L.E ③ Vault Hang ④ Spider Bridge ⑤ Half and Half ⑥ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (1) ⑦ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (2) ⑧ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (3) ⑨ Circle Slider Jump ⑩ Spinning Bridge ⑪ Rope Ladder^ (A Bit Higher) (2:05 Time Limit) Results (1) Second Stage Obstacles (2) ① Rapid Ladder ② Uphill Bridges ③ Spider Walk - ④ Balance Tank + ⑤ Metal Spin - ⑥ Wing Launcher ⑦ Wall Force ⑧ Reverse Conveyer ⑨ The Great Wall (1:10 Time Limit) Results (2) Stage Three Obstacles (3) ① Giant Cylinder ② The Burner ③ Drag-Race ④ Nunchuko Roll ⑤ Floating Boards Rest ⑥ Vertical Grasper ⑦ Curtain Fall ⑧ Part V Climb ⑨ Cork Body Prop ⑩ Cycling Road Rest ⑪ CR-Cliffhanger ⑫ Vertical Breaker ⑬ Coast to Coast ⑭ Jumping Star ⑮ Star Slider Note: Look at CR-Sasuke 12 on Obstacle Details. Results (3) Final Stage Obstacles (4) ① Firestarter Ladder (50m) ② Final Stand (10m) (60m) (50: Time Limit) Results (4) Opinion Also not much to say about this one, this time though, 3 Final Stage attempts, so maybe a couple of changes next time. SasukeRBLX sets a new First Stage Speed Record time. Best Performance Category:CR-Sasuke